The various embodiments and aspects described herein relate to a reusable food pouch for containing fluidic food products that can be consumed through a spout.
Various reusable food pouches are currently marketed. However, these food pouches may be cumbersome to use and difficult to sanitize. For example, prior art reusable food pouches may have a flexible receptacle for holding the food product. A spout may be attached to the receptacle so that a toddler can suck the food product out of the receptacle when desired. The spout may be covered with a lid that stops fluid flow through the spout so that the user can store the food product within the reusable food pouch during the day and access the same and provide the same to the toddler when desired.
Unfortunately, these prior art reusable food pouches are cumbersome to use and difficult to sanitize.